The Sparkling Diamond Of Hogwarts
by Rudy1
Summary: A Moulin Rouge/HP kind of corssover. James Potter is a Christian like figure, and Lily a Satine kind of figure. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Lily performs before each task and James finds he falls in love with her, all the while the evil Mr. Dorien p
1. The Preview

Chapter One: The Preview

            "Come what ma-a-ay…" hummed 17 year-old James Potter. 

            "What was that?" asked his friend Sirius from the seat opposite to James, finally turning his attention away from the window of the Hogwarts Express.

            "Was that a song lyric we just heard?" implied Remus with a smile, yet another friend of James, in the seat next to James. James smiled back.

            "Yes, my grandmother learned it from her mother and she use to sing it to me."

            "And where did your great-grandmother get it from?"

            "A play that was performed about a century ago in France. At least that's what I think she said."

            "It sounded lovely." At that moment, the compartment door slid open.

            "Food, boys?" asked a plump woman whom was pushing a food trolley. James immediately stood up as he felt his stomach rumble with hunger, and was shortly followed by his friends.

            "One chocolate frog, please." James asked the woman as he handed her a golden galleon. But when he reached into the trolley for his frog, his hand accidentally bumped into another. His face instantly darted up to see the owner, Lily Evans, staring back at him.

            "Oh, I'm sorry…" he shyly said as he picked up the frog and handed it to the girl. "Here, you take it." Which she did with a kind smile.

            "Thanks… you're sweet." They stood there a few more seconds until Lily turned on her heel back toward her compartment. Sirius was disgusted to see his confident friend behave in such a manner. It was actually _embarrassing._ Could a simple girl really do that to a boy? He hoped never to find out.

            James grabbed another frog and slowly walked back into his compartment except this time a grin was spread across his face.     

            "I will love you, yes I will love you, until my dy-ing day…" he hummed again, causing a confused look on Sirius' face. _What in the world?,_ he thought to himself, _The silly boy's gone mad…_

~ * ~  ~*~  ~ * ~

            In the pitch-black darkness, the Hogwarts Express slowly came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. One by one, its passengers emptied off onto the cool atmosphere of the platform. In the far corner, Ogg, the groundskeeper, could be seen holding a lantern and beckoning to all of the 1st years for the traditional boat ride across the lake. Of course, no one took much notice of him since none of the students at Hogwarts really knew anything about the man. Instead, all those in 2nd year and above motioned to the horseless carriages. 

            Sirius, Remus, and James found one to themselves, and excitedly began their last journey up to Hogwarts in this form of transportation, for this year was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, after which they would all finally be real wizards.

            The carriages came to a stop with a sudden jerk at the great wooden doors of Hogwarts, and then waited at their passengers emptied out like ants into the school. James stayed out for a few minutes and stared up at the greatness of Hogwarts, and thought about how much he would miss it until Sirius gave a tug at his sleeve and brought him back to his senses before leading him into the Great Hall. Nearly everyone had already seated themselves, but luckily, Remus had saved them seats at the Gryffindor table.

            "Where's Lily?" James suddenly asked Remus as he noticed she wasn't sitting at the table.

            "I don't know, Dumbledore pulled her out of the crowd before she could get in. I'm sure she's fine though, but what I want to know is who's the man sitting next to Dumbledore." James looked up at the teachers table and saw what Remus was talking about. A round man with his hair neatly combed to the side and a mustache, wearing robes of brown was sitting next to Dumbledore, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

            "Students and teachers! It is my pleasure to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts!" began Dumbledore, "Also, to inform you that it is time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament once again!" A flurry of mutters quickly spread across the hall, echoing against the walls and causing a great noise that was soon quieted by Dumbledore. "Now I know you're all excited, but settle down now. There's more. Everyone, please give a round of applause for Mr. Michael Dorien, the man who made this possible!" The round man and stood up, but didn't say anything and simply smiled while everyone applauded and stopped rather quickly. "So, as a celebration of the tournament, our very own Lily Evans shall be performing a show before each task, and has agreed to give us a sneak peak tonight as we eat!" At those words the food appeared and soon the _cling_! and _clang! _of knives and forks filled the hall.

            Soon, the light began to dim, and an object could be seen lowering from the enchanted ceiling. A stage was conjured in the center, and performers and costumes appeared upon it. The _cling!_ and _clang! _stopped as everyone's attention turned to the object. It was Lily.

            She was sitting on a kind of swing, with a board of wood to sit on, and two ropes attached on each side. Her soft brown hair had been softly curled, so that it zigzagged, and a crown was upon it, a golden one. Her robes had been replaced by a sleeveless silver dress, with an odd belt around her waist that was really just a string with diamonds hanging from it, spread by about an inch. Gold bands were strapped to her on her arms, and bracelets hung from both of her wrists.

            Lily's head was looking down, her eyes closed, until the swing touched the floor. Her head suddenly looked up, her glittering green eyes wide open. James couldn't help but stare, as well as every other boy. He noticed something odd suddenly. She was wearing make-up, lipstick, a crimson color of it.

            "Kiss… Hand… Diamonds… Best Friend." Lily began to sing with her beautiful voice in a lovely melody. She stood up, with her arms raised and her hands cupped. "Kiss… Grand… Diamonds… Best Friend." This time she began to slowly walk to the edge of the stage, lowering her arms, her hands still cupped. "Kiss… Grand… Diamonds… Best Friend."  She turned sharply once more and walked to the center of the stage where she lay down. The other performers did the same, only all around her, forming a circle. "Men… Cold…" she continued singing, before sitting up and staring directly at James. "Girls… Old." She sang as she raised her left leg and right hand, using her left to make her spin around slowly, and then stand up. "And we all loose our charms, in the end."

Now all of the performers gathered around her and she vanished, but soon reappeared as she was raised up, her arms held up again, hands still cupped. She was lowered, and rose back three times, each time she was up singing, "Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a, Diamonds are a." The last time, the people gave her space and let her move to the edge of the stage once more, at a slow pace, and her head looking up. "_Girls_…_Best_…_Friend." _The room darkened completely, and when the lights were restored it was all gone. Applause filled the hall once more.

"Beautiful, Beautiful!" shouted Dumbledore, "Thank you, Lily!" Eventually the applause died out and everyone kept on eating. But Lily didn't return. Dumbledore gave his last few words and everyone left the hall. And yet still no sign of Lily. That night, James discovered something as he lay into his bed and thought of the performance, and his grandmothers song, and most of all, Lily. He had fallen in love with Lily.


	2. Reherasal

Chapter Two: Rehearsals 

            James Potter dashed quickly down the marble steps, half jumping them, half running. He hadn't fallen asleep easily last night from thinking about Lily, and so he had slept in since no one woke him up. 

He was almost at the entrance to the Great Hall when he had to stop suddenly. He had bumped into Lily.

"Oh, sorry, hi, good morning, that was a great performance last night." James blurted. Lily gave off a soft giggle at how odd James was acting, which made him turn red as her hair from embarrassment.     

"Ya, good morning, and thanks, I'm glad you liked it." She replied with that kind smile James knew and adored so much. James stared at her and looked at how she looked just slightly different. Her crimson red hair had been undone from last night's dazzling curls, and her soft white face was back to normal, without a sign of make-up. She was wearing her usual plain black robes, instead of last nights extravagant dress, and absolutely no jewelry, unlike the gold bands she had been wearing. But however she looked, she was beautiful in James' eyes, as well as in everyone else's. _She could never love me, _James thoughts thinking of the reflection he saw everyday in the morning of a tall thin man, with his untidy hair.

"You have a beautiful voice," James suddenly said, noticing she was beginning to realize he was staring at her.

"Oh thanks. Well, I have to get going, and I'm sure you do too. The bell's about to ring. Bye then."

"Oh, uh, right, bye." James replied as he followed Lily with his eyes as she slowly walked around him. A few moments later the bell rang. "Uh-oh…" James dashed into the Great Hall and then to the Gryffindor Table where he picked up a piece of toast, and then going to the end of the table where a piece of parchment was laying. He picked up the piece and skimmed it quickly.

"Uh, I've got Charms first, I'll never make it…" he groaned, biting into the toast. Before shoving the paper into his bag and taking off at a run, biting into the toast every few minutes. Eventually, he made it panting to the Charms class, where the young Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books, still taking the roll.

"Lily Evans?" he called.

"Here," replied Lily's sweet voice.

"Lauren Combs?" 

"Here!"

"Christian Dunce?"

"Here."

"Natalie LaRue?"

"Present!"

"And James Potter, which I see has just arrived. Take a seat Mr. Potter; I'll let you off with a warning this time since it's the first day." 

"Thank you, Professor," James replied, as he looked around the room for an empty seat. To his surprise, the only available seat was next to Lily. His palms began to sweat, and his face began to turn red again as he hesitated.

"Take your seat please, Potter, we don't have all day." Professor Flitwick said, seeing James just standing in the doorway. His brain was sending signals to his legs, but they wouldn't obey, they just stood paralyzed. "Mr. Potter, do you heat me?" asked the tiny Professor again.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Professor," James replied. From fear of getting detention, his legs had been shocked awake moving quickly to the seat beside Lily. 

"Hi," Lily whispered to James when he sat down and Professor Flitwick had turned to write a few things on the board, "So I guess we meet again." James smiled back to see the girl of his affection talking to _him_ instead of him talking to her.

"Yep. I guess that-" He was cut off as the door opened, and Lily's attention was turned away from him to see who had come in. James looked at the entrance too and saw a thin, greasy-haired boy. None other then Severus Snape.

He stared directly at Lily and James, with a cold grin on his face. Obviously something was about to ruin James' moment of joy with Lily, disguised as a messenger boy. Snape went straight to Professor Flitwick, and kept staring at Lily and James with his crooked smile all the time he whispered to the tiny man.

"Ms. Evans? You're wanted in the Great Hall. Something about a rehearsal?" Professor Flitwick announced when Snape was through telling him the news. Lily quickly gathered her things, but before she left, she turned to James and whispered. 

"I'm sorry I have to leave. Maybe next time?" Her smile glowed on her face once again as she said goodbye to James and left the room with Severus.

~*~      ~*~      ~*~

"Why do you keep looking at me that way?" Lily complained, as she gently tucked a strand of hair neatly behind her ear, with a disgusted face at how Snape was behaving.

"You're a very pretty girl, Lily. _Especially_ in a dress. Why don't we ditch your rehearsal?" He replied sleekly, with a devious smile on his face. Lily reacted suddenly, without thinking, just at being treated in such a horrid way, and slapped the boy. And she slapped him hard. Snape recovered slightly, with his hand to the spot where Lily has slapped him with an astonished look.

"And what was that for?" _Excuse me?_, Lily thought, _Who does he think he is?_

"It was for being a pervert!" She yelled, as she stormed away, leaving him stuck in shock in the middle of the corridor, both of them in disbelief and what had come out of Lily's mouth. Lily couldn't stop thinking about it, and nearly didn't notice that she had almost missed the entrance into Great Hall. She had to double back, and quickly change her appearance to her usual happy self, instead of the angry upset one she had on now, which she managed to do as she entered the Great Hall.

"Why, here she is! Our little Sparkling Diamond!" Boomed Mr. Dorien as he saw Lily enter, in a perky voice, one Lily had never heard come from his mouth.

"Sparkling Diamond?" Lily asked with a confused face.

"It was the nickname of the woman who first sung the song you sang last night at the Moulin Rouge, France, about a century ago."

"You mean the song wasn't original?"

"Well… there are a few things changed from the original, but generally, yes. You know… You look somewhat like her. I don't know, maybe it's just your hair. Hers was red as well, nearly the same color from the pictures I've seen."

"What was her name?"

"Hmm?" asked Mr. Dorien, as a boy came up to him and showed him a decoration. Mr. Dorien approved it, and the boy hurried off. "Oh yes, her name. I believe it was Satine."

"Oh… That's a lovely name."

"You really think so? I've never really liked it. Oh, look at the time! We've wasted some of it by jabbering on about someone who died ages ago! Quickly lovey, get changed into whatever Marie has done from the dress you'll be using." Lily thought the director was acting somewhat like Severus. Calling her such a disgusting name as _lovey_. She still did as she was told though, trying to ignore the wretched name, and walked to a door that was behind the staff table, where the dressing rooms had been set up. She opened it, and found herself in a long hallway, full of doors with different names on them. Hers was easy to find, it was the one with the name on a star that had been painted on the door. The very first one. 

She entered, and found a short blonde woman sowing a dark blue dress.

"Marie, I need the dress right now for the rehearsal." Lily said.

"Oh, but Lily, dear, it's not quite done yet!" Marie argued.

"Dorien doesn't care, he said whatever you have done." 

"Well I can't really give you this to wear! I haven't started on the bottom and your, well…. Bottom will be shown!"

"Oh, no… That's not good…Well, do you at least have the original done?"

"The original! Of course! It's over here in the closet. I'm so glad you remembered it, it's perfect for this!" Marie, stood up, and carefully put down her materials, before walking to a closet that was on the right wall. She dug in it through all the clutter of clothes, and found a dress similar, yet different, to the one she was making. She came out of the closet and handed it quickly to Lily, before sitting back down. Lily stayed in her position, holding the dress.

"Marie?" she implied.

"Oh, right, right, sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." The woman said as she walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her, giving Lily some privacy to change, which she did fairly quickly. When she came out of the room, and the hallway of dressing rooms into the Great Hall, everyone was glad to see her.

"Lily! What took you so long! Hurry, get on the stage! We're behind schedule and we don't want you to miss all your classes! Someone get the girl a script!" The boy whom had shown the decoration to Mr. Dorien early, shyly gave Lily a thin script, that really wasn't a script, but more of a music sheet, about five pages long.

"Alright now, everyone, since the Sparkling Diamond's trapeze is being magiced at the moment, Sa- I mean, Lily, will have to sing the song standing. Alright Lily, you may begin, from the top. Lily nodded, glad to be called the Sparkling Diamond.

"_The French are glad to die… for Love!_" Lily began to sing in her enchanting voice, but was suddenly cut off by the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Stop!" she boomed from the entrance of the hall.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of a rehearsal." Replied Mr. Dorien annoyedly. 

"Pardon me, but we need the hall now to feed the students. You must leave at once."

"On who's orders?"

"Dumbledores. Leave now or you might jut be fired." The man looked at the angry Professor with loathe and complete hate at being talked to in such a manner. Who was she to speak to him like that? No one, that was it. She was no one. It didn't matter, he could always rehearse at night.

"Fine. We'll leave. Everyone! You heard the woman, prepare to leave. Lily, darling, please change. I suppose you have to eat lunch here too. Oh, and tell Marie not to rush on the dress, she has plenty of time." Lily nodded, before glancing at McGonagall with fear in her eyes, she could see a fierceness in McGonagalls that truly worried her. She was obviously upset about something.

~*~      ~*~      ~*~

James slowly moved the peas on his plate around with his fork. He had a sad look darkening his face.

"Hi," he heard someone say in front of him. He looked up suddenly and caught himself face to face with Lily and her usual smile.

"Hey!"

"Did I miss anything in charms?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want this performance thing to ruin my grades!"

"Ya, I guess not…"

"Lily!" called Mr. Dorien from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Come now, deary, we have to looks over some lyrics with you!"

"Looks like you're needed again…" James muttered in a depressive mode, turning his attention back to his peas.

"Uh! This isn't fair! I haven't even eaten yet!" Lily yelled back, not noticing the state James was in.

"Bring your food with you! And hurry!" Without giving Lily a chance to argue some more, the man turned sharply and left, forcing Lily to have to obey.

"I guess I have to go then…" she said to James.

"Yep…"

"Meet me in the Charms room tonight." She said, unexpectedly.

"What?" James asked in shock.

"You heard me. Meet me in the Charms room!"

"I can't do that!"

"Of course you do! I'll see you tonight then!" She turned, just as Mr. Dorien did without letting James say another word. It seemed James would finally get the time he wanted with Lily after all. Or would he?…


	3. Dark Nights

Chapter Three: Dark Nights  
  
"So are you going to do it?" quietly asked Remus in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room where and his friends were sitting. "Do what?" asked James. "Meet Lily." "I guess so." Sirius snorted in response to James's reply. "You're being stupid, risking so just meet with a girl." "Excuse me?" James snapped. "You heard me." "What's your problem? We risk things every week for goodness sake, with our sneaking out to Hogsmeade!" "James is right, Sirius." "Shut up." "What did you just say to him?!" James barked. "Do you have a hearing problem? You know very well I told him to shut up!" "Don't you tell him to shut up!" "Back off you love sick retard!" That was the final straw, James couldn't take it anymore. Within an instant, James had pounced Sirius and was rolling on the floor with him, struggling to make as many punches as he could, while the crowd they had lured cheered on for who they thought would win. "James! Sirius! Stop this right now!" scolded Remus, who was completely ignored over all the screaming. There was suddenly a flash of blinding white light followed by the sound of something crashing hard into a wall. When the light faded out, everyone could see Sirius leaning on the floor against the wall, his bangs in a messy fashion. On the opposite side was James, using a table to help him stand up, with a small trickle of blood running down his forehead from his ruffled black hair. All eyes were on him. Slowly, James walked out of the room and to the bathroom. He could hear the sounds of people whispering amongst themselves, but he didn't care. It was time to meet Lily. James looked into the mirror and stared at the reflection of the messy 17 year-old. He grabbed a nearby cloth and slowly damped it before dabbing it repeatedly on his wound. Then he grabbed a comb and straightened out his hair, even though he knew it wasn't likely. Then he took one final look at his reflection and left the room, through the common room, avoiding all the staring, and then out of the porthole. His footsteps were soft as he stormed through the corridors, and in the deep silence they were slightly noticeable. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a voice that caused him to stop abruptly. "I'm getting annoyed, Mr. Snape. This is absurd, I don't know why I even believed you in the first place! Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans are some of our best and brightest students!" yelled the first voice. It was obviously Professor McGonagall. "Trust me professor, I know what I heard. They'll be here." Whispered the second voice in a sinister manner, with a slight hint of nervousness. No doubt it was Severus Snape. "You'd have better be right, or I'll give you detention for wasting my time!" How could James have been so stupid? He had seen Snape pass by him and Lily when she had told him to meet her! And worst of all he had forgotten the invisibility cloak! Far too many errors for something so serious. Now he had to watch out for Lily in case she came through the other side, but that would risk his concealment. There had to be something he could do, and there was, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. But maybe if he could just.. James quickly took out his wand and carefully calculated the sounds of the two people's shuffling footsteps until he heard the sound he wanted. Right when it came, he shot his want out from the corner and yelled a clever freezing charm he had learned for other unmentionable purposes. James had to move fast now. He knew very well the charm would ware off soon, which only gave him a few minutes less then usual since the charm had been divided on to two people. He began to run across the two and then passed on to the other side. He looked down the hall but there was no sign of Lily. Then a sudden hot flash of surprise surged over him as a figure jumped onto him. "Hi." Said a sweet voice. Lily's voice. She stood up and straightened out her dress. Then, she offered her arm and helped James up, but she didn't let go and instead pulled him down the hall and into another room, where she pushed him onto a table. "So." she muttered as James sat on the table. "What was it that you wanted?." James asked. "To stop us." "What?" "I can't fall in love.. Not anymore." "Can't fall in love? That's ludicrous." "No. It's not. I'm under strict order from Dorien." "How come?" "Well.. He says if I fall in love, that love will hold me back. It'll ruin everything." "That's not true! If anything it will make you stronger!" "I want to become an actress James! There's no room for love in that!" "Yes, there is! I just know it!" "No, listen to me! There isn't, ok? So I'd just appreciate it if you left me alone." "I will when you stop sending back the signals." "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." "You do. You looked straight at me when you preformed." "Oh.that. Well, it wasn't by choice. It was all apart of the routine, and you just happened to be in the way." "I thought it was something like that. I never thought you'd like me." "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." "I guess so." "So I guess this is goodbye then." "Right.. Bye then." Slowly, James stood up and walked out of the room without looking back at Lily, his heart shattered in a million pieces, each one heavy with guilt. Sirius had been right. James had wasted his time.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The 7th year Gryffindor boys dormitory was dark as James slowly crept in. He hoped Sirius was asleep by now, or possibly in the hospital wing. He didn't think he'd be that lucky though after what Lily has just filled him in on. "Back so soon?" muttered Sirius from his bed. James squinted and saw that he was sitting with his arms crossed on his bed, his robes still on. "I don't want to talk about it." James replied sternly. "Oh, well excuse me for wondering." James sighed. "Please, not now, Sirius. I'm not in the mood." "Why? What happened? Did she stick you up?" "No." "Then what, you bloody git?" "She can't love." Sirius snorted again. "And you took that for an answer?" "No.. I argued a bit." "Then what's your problem?!" "She wants to be left alone. Its over." "No, it's not over because there was nothing there in the first place." "I suppose so. You were right. It was all just a waste of time." Sirius's jaw dropped. Had James just admitted he was wrong? "What?" "You were right." This was ridiculous. Sure, Sirius liked being right, but at such a cost! It wasn't worth it. "Oh, god. I'm sorry James, you silly prat. I didn't want to be right." "Well you were. Goodnight." Slowly James crawled into bed with his robes still on, leaving Sirius to stare at him with utter guilt. He didn't know it, but tears were slowly seeping out of James's eyes and down to his pillow. It wasn't fair. Slowly, he fell to sleep. "He's asleep." Muttered Remus. "I can see that." Replied Sirius, still in the same position as when James had entered. Remus on the other hand was in his pajamas, sitting comfortably on his bed across from Sirius. "What are you going to do now?" "Nothing." "So you're going to poke around a bit." "M'hm." "Do you want me to come along?" "Nah. You stay with James. He's not going to forgive me for a while and Peter's been missing for nearly a year now. You're the only one he can count on." "Alright then. Where are you going to start?" "Rehearsals. I'll monitor her moves from there." "But that means you'll miss class!" "So? It's not like anyone will notice." "Yes, they will." "Goooodnight, Remus." Remus frowned. "Goodnight I suppose." No response. And that was it. Sirius would spy on Lily. 


End file.
